Montayne Lockley
: Montayne Lockley is a newly created character only involved in the Mass Effect Universe. He is inspired by Bruce Banner. : He is the one of the main characters in the Redeemers Storyline. History Youth : : Montayne Lockley was born on Earth, January 7th, and lived there until he was five years old. : He is genetically modified and unaware of the fact that his parents were not his real parents but foster parents, and he is only a cloned version of an original modification, which officially was used as his date of birth. He is one of three replicas of the found object HS0215 . The parents of his original are Njal Finn Vollan and Philomena Ward . However his biological father is Noah Giles. : With the age of five his parents (however they are not his real parents) died by a collector attack on Earth. He was rescued, with a few other survivors, and brought to the Citadel. There he became a duct rat soon after escaping the base camp. Being too tall for sneaking through the ducts, he worked as henchman and met Jimmy Doyle on Omega who adopted him and from then on, they travelled together and in 2180 he participated a box fight himself for the first time. : However Montayne Lockley is not his real name, in fact his parents died as he was five years old and he could not recall his own name, given himself the actual name of his father. The name given to him by birth is Richard Andrew Lockley; his mother often called him Monty to mock his father. : Time as a test subject : Jimmy Doyle had left Montayne in 2186 to leave to Earth and retire from his time in space; working as both bodyguard and boxer there. Montayne remained on Omega and pursued a carreer as messenger. These days, he met the young mercenary Na'amaria and fell blindly in love with her. She worked for the science project Argonautica, which performed tests on humans and other races to test their weapons and medicaments to ensure the survival of human kind and the succeed of weapons on aliens. : He was captured by this company, consisting of ex-Cerberus co-operatives, and kept for one year. He was tested on biotics, medicaments, weapons and radioactive radiation to acknowledge what kind of impacts different sorts of ordnance have to humans and other races, due to his modified physique. Unlike most of the other subjects, he survived all the tests, in fact he developped strong biotic abilities after that. : Montayne was brought to Ilium, assumed he would die in a few hours, but he also survived this and was found by Feron, who brought him home to him and Liara and saved his life that way. Time on the SV Asteria : : In 2189 he was contacted by Jimmy Doyle to help with the case of Kolyat Krios. He was trasported to the ship to assist. By now he still resides on the vessel and works in the Tech Lab. trivia *Montayne's nickname is Monty *wears light armor *his biotic powers, in fact they are strong and the implant is too weak, are at times uncontrollable; so whenever he faces anger or panic, his abilities set off unwanted *he is claustrophobic because he was being kept in a coffin-like cell for months *he has a broad scar on his chest in Y-form *his IQ is assumed to be nearly 200 *because he is half fae and half human, his lifespan is remarkably longer than of the average human; in fact his body is fully grown to Fae is he seen as a child (which often reflects in his behaviour) Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Redeemers